Leafy
|gender = Female |species = Lemon Leaf |team = BFDI: Squashy Grapes (team captain) BFB: *Beep (BFB 1-3) *The Losers! (BFB 11-onwards) |episode = BFB: "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" (6,926 votes) (rejoined in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", with 13,835 votes) TBA |place = BFDI: 2nd (236 votes to win) BFB: 63rd (rejoined in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" with 6,926 votes),TBA |allies = BFDI: Everyone (except enemies) BFDIA: Bubble, Firey (on Leafy's side) BFB: Everyone (except enemies) |enemies = BFDI: *Flower *Needle *David *Spongy *Rocky *Firey (sometimes), *Bubble (broken friendship BFDI 18, 23) BFDIA: Everyone else BFB: *Fries *Gaty (on Leafy's side) *Balloony *Cloudy *Woody (one sided, on his side) *Nickel (one-sided, Leafy's side) *Bracelety (one sided, Bracelety's side) *Eggy *Needle |color = * Bright Green (leaf) * Green Yellow (midrib) * Apple (shade) * Kelly Green (outline) |deaths = 35+ |kills = 51+ |first = "Take the Plunge: Part 1" |voice = Michael Huang |hobbies = Being helpful and kind |imagewidth = 200 }} Leafy is a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island and Battle for BFDI. In Battle for Dream Island, Leafy competed on team Squashy Grapes until the teams were dissolved in the episode "A Leg Up in the Race". She was the season runner-up, placing second with 236 votes to win. Leafy had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island Again with 606 votes but was not qualified due to not being present (she was at Yoyleland at the time). Despite this, Leafy still appeared outside of the LOL in IDFB. Leafy competed on Beep in Battle for BFDI, but was eliminated in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" with 6,926 votes. However, in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", she rejoined the competition with 13,835 votes. She was placed on The Losers!, in exchange for Pin's Gratitude Token. Appearance Leafy appears to be a lemon leaf. Her main body is lime, and her midrib is a lighter color. She has a darker shade on her right side, however, the shade is sometimes seen on the left. Her metal form is composed of shades of gray with an off-white highlight in the upper left side of her body. Changes BFDI * Leafy's midrib has rounded ends due to the line-tool. BFDI 24 * Leafy's midrib has sharp ends due to not using the line-tool. IDFB - BFB * Leafy's shade is a bit closer to a bluish-green kind of color. * Leafy is more sharp. Personality Leafy is shown to be kind-hearted, helping people such as Ice Cube and Woody. She tends to be very nice and helpful, liking almost everyone and being one of the calmest players. Leafy, however, does become mean and cynical throughout the series, having on and off arguments with Bubble, jumping to conclusions, and tending to become upset when someone doesn't accept her kindness or even her gifts. After "Return of the Hang Glider", she became hated by all the other veteran contestants except Firey, who forgot her (though later this was revealed to be a ruse to save his reputation). This may have scarred her in some way. She would have joined Battle for Dream Island Again with 606 votes, but due to being at Yoyleland, she couldn't join. Yet she makes occasional appearances. In IDFB, she is still acting the same way, as evidenced by her attempt to kill someone with a knife (either Coiny or Fries, as they were the ones present.) In BFB, the veteran contestants appeared to have forgiven Leafy and she is friends with all of them. Leafy returns back to her behavior in season one, as a very friendly and even more ecstatic person, usually very joyful and wanting to make friends with everybody. However, when being disagreed with, Leafy will often tend to become very cynical and defensive (possibly due to the events of the earlier seasons) and will usually see her point-of-view as the superior side. She will very quickly jump to irrational conclusions, not taking others' viewpoints into consideration and concluding even the smallest of situations on her own behalf. Which, her conclusions are often negative towards someone and causing her to overreact, as seen in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", where Eggy wins a game of Tic-Tac-Toe with Leafy after 72 games. Leafy thinks that she is the impostor solely because of that and immediately accuses her of being the fake. Leafy, at times, despite claiming to want to help people, is also shown to be quite fickle, and seems to have a slight dictatorial outlook as a leader, often assigning jobs to and using her teammates rather than helping them and having a loyalty chart that displays how loyal everyone is to her. Leafy's overall two-faced nature is most likely what caused her to become hated by not only her teammates but also some of the viewers as well. Overall, while being an overall nice person, she can change her outlook and tone in the blink of an eye and can get angry at even the smallest protest against her will. ''Official Character Guide'' biography On the surface, Leafy seems awfully nice. If there is something that needs to be done, Leafy will do it with a smile. Sometimes, others will be unhappy with her unrelenting enthusiasm, though. Once she wanted to show Ice Cube a cool bowling ball trick. Leafy ended up shattering her--oops! Due to years of training, Leafy is extremely agile: she practiced in both the art of acid-spitball-avoidance and map teleportation. Did You Know?: Leafy will always lose on her 73rd game of tic-tac-toe. She doesn't know this. Abilities *'Agility:' Leafy has been shown on multiple occasions to be able to dodge multiple objects without getting hit once. However, the objects were mostly shown going in the same order. *'Loftiness:' As shown in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Leafy can use her lightweight to glide short distances. *'Teleportation:' In "Get Digging", Leafy is shown to be able to appear from seemingly nowhere. Whether or not this ability is exclusively tied to her Yoyle metal form is unknown. *'Strength:' Also in "Get Digging", Leafy was shown to be able to throw knives 2,763 miles. *'Teleportation (Maps):' In multiple episodes, Leafy has been shown to be able to teleport to Yoyleland on maps via looking directly at it and saying "Blue Skidoo, we can too!". It is unknown whether this is exclusive to one map, one place, or only Leafy. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** "Take the Plunge: Part 1" ** "Take the Plunge: Part 2" ** "Barriers and Pitfalls" ** "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" ** "Sweet Tooth" ** "Bridge Crossing" ** "Power of Three" ** "Puzzling Mysteries" ** "Cycle of Life" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare" ** "Crybaby!" ** "Lofty" ** "A Leg Up in the Race" ** "Don't Lose Your Marbles" ** "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" ** "Vomitaco" ** "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" ** "The Reveal" ** "Reveal Novum" ** "Rescission" ** "Gardening Hero" ** "The Glistening" ** "Don't Pierce My Flesh" ** "Hurtful!" ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" ** "Return of the Hang Glider" * Battle for Dream Island Again ** "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" ** "Get Digging" ** "Zeeky Boogy Doog" (mentioned) ** "Get in the Van" * IDFB ** "Welcome Back" (does not speak) * Battle for BFDI ** "Getting Teardrop to Talk" ** "Lick Your Way to Freedom" ** "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" (eliminated) ** "Enter the Exit" ** "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" (rejoins) ** "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" ** "Return of the Rocket Ship" ** "Don't Dig Straight Down" (does not speak) ** "The Four is Lava" Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Leafy made her debut when she encouraged Woody to enjoy life after trying to talk to Teardrop. During the challenge, she formed an alliance with Pin. They eventually won the challenge, but the Announcer told them that the challenge is only to decide the teams for an upcoming, much longer battle. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Leafy chose Ice Cube first, cheering her up about her previous rejection from Pencil's alliance. Once Pin chose Pencil, Leafy conferred with Ice Cube about who to choose, though eventually, she settled upon Teardrop, calling her the silent type, this does prompt a remark from Flower. Leafy proceeds to choose Needle next, which Ice Cube agreed with. Leafy stopped Snowball from injuring Needle and questioned who they should pick next, to which Snowball replied they should pick Coiny, because of Needle liking him better. Leafy chose Tennis Ball, due to his intellect, Golf Ball and with some input from Tennis Ball, Needle and Golf Ball, they end up choosing Flower and then they chose Rocky, Leafy was seen suggesting team-names for her team, though they were inaudible. Leafy was then seen suggesting ideas to her team, though they couldn't be heard over everyone else's. Leafy also ran away from Snowball after he shoved Golf Ball into the water, much like everyone else. Leafy later on-looks happily as she watches her team put boat pieces together, Leafy puts the last piece together, completing the boat. Leafy also puts on the motor, and it floats away, but she, Coiny and Ice Cube all jump into it, just before Coiny starts the motor, Leafy reveals she feels bad about leaving her team behind. Leafy's boat almost crashes into the other teams' boat, though luckily, they get flung up in the air, passing many things, though they end up back where they started. When the climate becomes windier, Leafy flies away, and as Pin won the challenge, Leafy was shown to be up for voting. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Leafy, along with her team is at elimination, and like, most of her team is quickly declared safe. Leafy compliments Golf Ball as they are leaving the elimination area, though mistakenly things that Golf Ball used a calculator. During the challenge, Ice Cube compliments Needle's running ability, to which Leafy says, it's good that she has a good running ability. Leafy gets over the first obstacle, (but due to its only recent activation it started out very small and wasn't that noticeable). Leafy helps Ice Cube up another obstacle later, Ice Cube thanks her for this, only for both to be quickly sucker-punched off. They soon conquer the obstacle and follow the sing's advice by sitting on what was in front of them. Leafy tells Ice Cube the bowling ball and her are falling at the same rate, but ends up unintentionally murdering her soon after once the ride comes to a steady end. Leafy is at first shocked but continues on with the force. Next, it shows, what Leafy wanted to happen at the next obstacle, she was shown jumping to the other end, calling it easy, yet in reality, she ends up falling mid-way through the jump, she lands in the failures waiting room. Needle and Teardrop end up winning the challenge, meaning that Leafy is safe. In "Sweet Tooth" and "Vomitaco", Leafy makes a giant cake and taco respectively to lend one to someone if they are having trouble making one, and Eraser and Pen pay her to give them one. In "The Reveal", Leafy lost 1,000 points as a penalty, along with Ice Cube because they didn't finish the challenge before the sunset. In "Reveal Novum", her friendship with Bubble may have ended, because the Springy Shoes are thrown away to win the challenge, angering Leafy. Later, she tells Bubble that she's one of the meanest people Leafy has ever met. In "Gardening Hero", Bubble tries to patch things up with her, but she will re-accept Bubble's friendship as long as she manages to be "nice enough". A niceness chart is shown, showing that Leafy's level of niceness was astronomical. In "Hurtful!", Leafy tries to win immunity to give her a place in the Final 4. During the challenge of the combination of the previous challenges, she helped Firey and Bubble during the way except for one particular contestant. When they reached the volcano, Leafy wanted Bubble to win immunity, but Bubble told Leafy the truth of her tired of being so nice all the time, Leafy was shocked and misjudged her of being nice which made her say to Bubble "I was right about you, you are the meanest person on Earth!". Getting Leafy to end the friendship between her and Bubble when Flower told her that Bubble helped her over a rock wall. Even with Bubble losing Leafy as a friend, Bubble won immunity and Leafy being up for elimination due to Flower pulling Leafy in the lava. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Leafy rides a Ferris wheel with Firey. She sees the lava and gets burnt. She doesn't appear during Cake at Stake. After the Announcer announces that Flower is eliminated, she and the others came back to life. Leafy states that they had faked their deaths. In the end, Leafy, along with Bubble and Firey is rewarded recovery centers. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Leafy watches a video of the latest cakes. At Cake at Stake, Leafy lost to Firey with 170 fewer votes and placed second. Firey invites everyone onto Dream Island except her, because she didn't appreciate Firey's lava Ferris wheel. Leafy then loses her temper and buys Dream Island from the announcer speaker, which causes the island to disappear. Golf Ball states that it's her fault. Leafy loses her temper again and starts turning into Evil Leafy. Ice Cube, now aware of her true colors along with everyone, states that she's evil. Eraser and Pin ripped Leafy apart and discovers Leafy is, in fact, Football. Pin states she deserves the death penalty. Pencil finds Flower's announcer crusher and thinks it will do the job. Before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in with Snowball's hang glider and saves her. Firey apologizes for what he did. Then they glide away, ending the episode with them heading into the sunset. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Leafy is in hot pursuit by several of the contestants into a dark forest for stealing Dream Island during the last season. She manages to evade them for a bit, but after Pencil uses her Leafy Detector, the other contestants catch up. She starts crossing a narrow path over a gorge, but she almost gets knocked off by a map hitting her. Using the map, she teleports to Yoyleland. However, Pin tears up the map, trapping Leafy there forever. When the votes for joining BFDIA are being shown, it's revealed that Leafy would join with 606 votes, but she is not allowed to due to her being stuck in Yoyleland. At the end of the episode, Leafy is seen in Yoyleland with a recommended character, Boombox, who's broadcasting an ad for the Leafy Detector used earlier in the episode before Leafy turns Boombox off. Leafy appears again in "Get Digging", being seen when Needle, Gelatin, and Puffball travel to Yoyleland in search of yoyleberries. She randomly appears in a metal state (yoyleberry consumption side-effect) as Needle is collecting berries, and remarks how she's glad that she's not too needy. Needle is angered and slaps Leafy, about to finish her well-known phrase, but is interrupted when Leafy begins throwing a bunch of knives at Needle and Gelatin, forcing them to fire acid spitballs. Leafy dodge them in a pattern similar to her nail dodging in Lofty, Spongy's pattern in "Gardening Hero" and Puffball's pattern in "The Four is Lava". She then throws more knives that chase Needle, Gelatin, and Puffball all the way back to the Island, which hit Team No-Name's bowl, causing some yoylestew to leak out. In "Get in the Van", Leafy came back from Yoyleland after Pin and Bubble discuss how they hate her. They become scared and start making faces. After the intro, they tried to freeze Leafy, but it fails because Leafy is now metal. Leafy is hungry and asks Bubble to give her a suggestion, which Bubble suggests Gelatin's Steakhouse, then remarks that Gelatin's dead. Leafy is unsure of what other food she wants, then replies that she wants an onion. Bubble gives Leafy an onion, which after eating causes Leafy to drool. Then she came back looking for Firey by using the HPRC to bring him back to life. Firey was confused and asked who she was. Right after she said her name, she is smashed by Gelatin's hammer and dies. Later, in "The Four is Lava", it is revealed that Leafy was recovered by Firey offcamera between "Get in the Van" and "Welcome Back". IDFB Leafy briefly appears in "Welcome Back", after the viewers are asked to vote, in her metal form. She hides behind a yoylebush, holding a knife, planning to throw it at either Fries or Coiny, but once she sees Coiny doing his "deep-fried breaths", she retreats back into the bush, shocked. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Leafy appears in her normal state and is seen being friendly again. When Four announces to form 8 teams, Leafy wants to help everyone who she feels like needs help and forms her team, called Beep. During the contest, she's seen cheering for Cloudy while he's trying to get the basket to X. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Leafy is seen assigning jobs to her teammates while holding a clipboard that labels how loyal her teammates are to her. She tells Cloudy to bring jawbreakers to her team, and then Cloudy collects the jawbreaker and flies off. Leafy, enraged, downgrades Cloudy's loyalty score to a 4 afterward. Later on, when Cloudy refers to Balloony as a dead body, Leafy disagrees and pulls out a balloon pump and starts to over-inflate Balloony, causing him to pop. It's revealed that she did this on purpose, stating that Balloony is a "hindrance" when deflated. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Leafy is up for elimination with the rest of her team. Before Four starts the vote count, Leafy wishes her team good luck and that she has their best interests at heart. Cloudy then flies over to Leafy and angrily asks her why she killed Balloony so many times, with Leafy trying to come up with an excuse as to why. Leafy also apologizes to Roboty for hurting him when he interrupts her with a loud beep. When the votes were down to David and Leafy, Leafy starts to shake and panic as Four reveals the votes, with the end result being Leafy with the most votes, at 6926. Everybody on Beep is relieved that Leafy is eliminated. Before being sucked into Four, Leafy says that she will miss her team and that they were fantastic. In "Enter the Exit", she, Pencil, Liy and Bracelety are all in EXIT. While Pencil is complaining about having to do the questions, Leafy tells her that it isn't that bad. She also begins to tell that Four would screech her if she didn't do them. When the contestants who were eliminated while Four were gone enter the class, Leafy runs to them saying how glad she is to see them all as she was beginning to think BFB was canceled. When Four pops into the class, Pencil starts ranting about how the class was just for girls. Four asks Leafy what she was talking about, and she explains to him that she was excluding people who weren't part of her "clique". Four asks what this is and Leafy says that this could be her alliance (to which she makes an angered face towards) or in this case, gender. It is revealed that the voters could vote an eliminated contestant to rejoin the game. In her rejoining audition, Leafy apologizes for slipping up before and promises she'll be more trusting of her team members. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Leafy with 13,835 votes rejoined BFB. She walks back to Beep and all of her team members back away from her. She tells Four that none of her team members want her anymore. Four then tells her that she would be joining The Losers! in exchange for Pin's Gratitude Token where she does various things for them including * Reminds Pin that they were in an alliance. * Hugs Eggy and Cake. * Gifts Needle a Photo Cake, scaring Cake * Tries to get Firey to talk to her, but fails. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Leafy is seen playing tic-tac-toe with Eggy. During the challenge, Eggy wins a match of tic-tac-toe with Leafy, however, this made Leafy guess that Eggy is a fake, which is incorrect. Coiny later asks Leafy if she knew that the Photo Cake would turn Needle into CGI, to which she responds she had no idea. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Leafy interrupts Eggy when she is trying to get Clock recovered, saying that it's time to start the challenge. Leafy then drags Eggy along. In "The Four is Lava" Leafy is saved by Firey when Needle slaps her into the lava. They proceed to argue after Firey pretends he still doesn't know her. She then reveals that Firey was the one who recovered her back in the past season. Firey tells her nobody likes her anymore, and that if people know he's still friends with her, then they'll hate him too. Firey and Leafy continue to argue about whether she has any friends or not. After they reach Four, Leafy asks him to recover her "friend" Eggy. She then goes to Firey to prove she does have at least one friend, to which he states "Huh? People can just be, friends with Leafy? Even though she STOLE Dream Island?" In the after-credits scene, Leafy is seen sulking while some of her teammates are talking bad about her. Coiny approaches her and asks her if she wants to go recover their dead teammate. To which she replies happily, "You'd really let me do that?" Relationships Votes Deaths #"Half a Loaf Is Better Than None": ##Falls down a cliff (debatable) ##Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #"Rescission": ##Is disintegrated by a laser shot by Pencil ##Accidentally rides her unicycle off a cliff. #"Gardening Hero": Is killed by a laser shot by Spongy. #"Don't Pierce My Flesh": ##Burns in magma 10 times. ##Dies when the volcano erupts. #"Hurtful!": ##Melts in a furnace. ##Is eaten by a Fish Monster. ##Burns when she touches Firey. ##Is thrown into some lava by Flower. #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2": ##Burns in the lava fall on Firey's Ferris wheel. ##Is pushed into Firey by the Announcer. ##Is killed by the announcer 12 times at the ending. #"Get in the Van": Is crushed by a hammer used by Gelatin. Kills Trivia *Leafy was first created on July 27th, 2008. The bottom right corner says "7-26". The rest of the comic was made in 2008. *Leafy is the highest-ranking female in Battle for Dream Island, with the second being Bubble. **Coincidentally, she placed 2nd in BFDI, but placed second to last in BFB, before she rejoined. *She is the first female (and overall) contestant to rejoin in BFB. *Leafy is the first (and so far the only one) of the three BFDI finalists who have been eliminated. **Although Bubble was disqualified in "The Long-lost Yoyle City". *Leafy is the highest-ranking contestant from BFDI to not compete in Battle for Dream Island Again. *Leafy is also the highest-ranking contestant on the Squashy Grapes. *Leafy is the only contestant who wasn't present for the voting results for Battle for Dream Island Again but was still alive. *Leafy might have bipolar disorder since she seems to quickly change her tone and outlook on others during random intervals. *Leafy was the only contestant to pick teams twice in BFDI. *Leafy is one of the 6 contestants to receive a 5 digit number of votes, the others are Loser, David, Match, Firey Jr., and Dora. **Out of the six, Leafy is the only one who got 5 digits to rejoin instead of being eliminated. *In "Get Digging" of BFDIA, she showed that she has the ability to teleport like her evil counterpart while in metal form when she appeared out of nowhere when Needle was collecting Yoyleberries. *Leafy appears to hold the records for most friends, as she was friends with almost everyone in Battle for Dream Island and Battle for BFDI, but also has the most enemies in Battle for Dream Island Again. *She was the first contestant to receive a cake. *Leafy is the first character to be slapped by Needle after calling her Needy. **She has been slapped by Needle the second most times, at 6. *In "Get Digging", she made a cameo in the big crowd of Team No-Name laughing at W.O.A.H. Bunch. This was most likely a mistake. *Leafy is the only contestant who has an official innately evil incarnation, that being Evil Leafy. *Leafy's "team" in "Power of Three" was the only one that was never in last. Only at one brief point at the start, they were in 4th place. *She is the only original Squashy Grape to be in the final 3, Firey and Bubble were both on the Squishy Cherries. *Leafy is one of the two characters who has used a Box of Paper Slips, along with Pen. **In "Return of the Hang Glider", she writes up a one-trillion-dollar bill on the whim to pay off the Announcer and buy Dream Island. (Leafy's ability to randomly obtain large sums of money is also evidenced in a pre-BFDI comic from 2009, in which she presents a $1,000 bill to Firey, which he proceeds to fold into a paper airplane. Perhaps the Box of Paper Slips existed even then.) *Leafy weighs less than 1/10th of an ounce, which was revealed in "Return of the Hang Glider", the same applies to Firey and Bubble. *Leafy is the first contestant to visit Yoyleland. *According to the episode "Gardening Hero", Leafy has never seen Rocky barf before. **However, it is possible she only did it to get out of the Tic-Tac-Toe game with Firey. *"Blue Skidoo, we can too!" is a reference to when jumps into a painting. *Leafy has had more on-off friendships than any other character. *Leafy is the only female member of Beep. **She is also the first to leave Beep. *After drawing Leafy with paper and pencil for so long, Cary found it hard to imagine Leafy as being green (confirmed in don't break the ice big.simhttps://youtu.be/V6OJhuYtAsg). *According to Leafy, there are 77 (logarithmic) levels of "niceness". *Leafy is the first contestant created that wasn't in Total Firey Island. *Leafy is the first BFB contestant to switch teams. *Leafy is the first contestant on BFB to be on a team with 9 members total, including herself. *Leafy is the only (previously) eliminated contestant in BFB to get more rejoining votes than elimination votes. *Leafy was the first contestant to get negative points in BFDI and had the lowest score ever at -1008 points. *Leafy, along with Grassy, Flower, and Tree are the only plant contestants in BFB. *Leafy's color is not compatible with most printers, leading to her being a darker shade in the Official Character Guide. References See also fr:Feuilles ru:Листик Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Team Captains Category:The Losers! Category:Rejoiners